Video producers often shoot video against a blue or green background screen, and later mix that video with a background image or video such that the subject of the video (e.g., a person) appears to be in the environment of the background image or video. The video producer will use an editing application to composite the subject with the desired background. Additionally, photographers (or video producers) will often want to isolate a particular color in a photo (or video) and make modifications to only the portion of the photo with that particular color. For example, a photo shot in poor light might be made better by changing the saturation levels of a particular feature.
A media editing application uses a key to identify the desired portion of the image or video (e.g., the blue or green screen). Some applications allow a user to select a portion of an image (e.g., by tracing over the image) and then just modify that portion—however, it is often difficult for a user to accurately trace the boundaries of an item in an image. In other applications, the key is defined as a portion of a color space. However, identifying an accurate portion of the color space is difficult, especially when accounting for halos that will appear around a subject in front of a blue or green screen.